


教练

by brilliant1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliant1007/pseuds/brilliant1007





	教练

今天我的学员似乎特别卖力。  
戴着拳套和全套护具，从头盔下露出一双充满斗志、眼神坚毅的双眸，仿佛要把人吃了一样。不大的拳头出手很快，呼呼地冲着我脸上来，速度贼快，还没有套路章法杂乱，让人招架起来有些困难。一般指导他打拳，都是我出拳，他负责接和反击，很少出现现在这样的情况，像一头脱缰的小豹子，把我看做猎物，要把我活活撕碎一般。  
而理由，我也是知道的。

事情发生在几天前。  
做这位明星的私人教练已经有一段时间了，是一个做明星私教的健身教练给我介绍的这份工作，给他当私教。他已经有了很棒的健身基础，身上的肌肉练得不错，因为跳舞的关系，体力很不错，找拳击教练就是为了进一步塑形，降低体脂率。我有幸得到了这份工作。  
对这位明星，我以前是不甚了解的，之前给几位女明星做私教，女明星的健身基本都是过家家，以节食为主，运动为辅，现在换了男明星，是实打实的体能训练。我对他的了解，只有圈内当红的流量鲜肉仅此而已。  
还没见他，就被他的助理告知之后的半年，如果他觉得合适，我都要处于一种全职陪练，四处陪飞的状态，因为他今年要筹备演唱会，全唱跳，对体能要求相当高。我想着给开的待遇相当高，觉得也合适，便接了这份活，并对自己的专业百分之百信任。  
然后我去了他的工作室，见到在镜头和公众之外，抛去大明星光鲜亮丽的他。很简单的T恤，宽松的休闲裤，拖鞋，以及洗完头没有做造型，杂乱横飞的头发。私底下的他，很显小，像个邻家大男孩，没什么脾气。  
他对健身很有一套自己的了解，基础打得好，拳课很快就上到了对打的一段。他似乎学什么都很快，拳法进步得很快，又因为我只比他大了没几岁，年龄相仿，私下相熟了，他总爱和我聊音乐上的事。  
而我，似乎比他多了层想法。  
因为他跟我打拳，总是不加打扮，一副很糙汉的样子，起初我倒没觉得他是多么光鲜亮丽的大明星，只不过比一般的男孩子要好看点，身材也挺好的。  
他很会出汗，一般打拳就光裸着上半身，大家都是男的，也没跟我忌讳。  
所以我看他裸身好几次了，白，特别白，比我带过的几个女明星都白，奶白奶白和奶油蛋糕似的。不但白，毛孔还很小，一点也不像快30的男的。健身的关系，胸型练得很好，水滴状，两个粉点位置也长得很好，不偏不倚，宛如两个红宝石点缀在白嫩的蛋糕上，像极了两块奶油小方。  
一开始让我产生邪念的，真的是他过于对自己的身体迷人程度不自知了。  
无论是一直裸着得上身，还是拳头稍微打到一点就红彤彤的手臂，还是泛粉的就算是我在女明星身上都没有见过的肘关节，都过于迷人了。  
更要命的是，除了打拳，我们会做一些基础的器械练习。他赤裸着上身，双膝跪在地上，运动裤被拉得很低，露出内裤的边沿，和若隐若现地股沟。卖力地做着滚轮练习，白皙的脊背上冒着细密的汗珠，特别性感，黄色的室内灯光下，怎么看怎么勾人。汗水随着他身子的起伏，沿着那条一般人都没练出来的脊柱沟，流进股沟里。伴随着他因为累而粗重的喘息声，一切仿佛都是那么暧昧，引导着我去做些什么。  
我性别男，爱好男，有自己的自制力，但也不是柳下惠。让我绷断弦的是，每一次因为我给他加大练习量，他吃不消，跟我讨饶，说他快不行了，能不能休息一下。我把几乎脱力的他扶起来，让他把该做的量做完，然后他继续一边和我讨饶，一边如他一贯地展现强劲的忍耐力做完训练。  
等训练完了，赖在地上不肯起来，依旧是没心没肺地跪趴在地上，对我露出脆弱的表情，冲我撒娇，说太累了，以后再也不练了。腰塌得没有一点自觉，我居高临下的望着他，看着他臀型姣好的屁股，最后一根弦也绷断了。  
趁着他没有力气和我反抗，我扒了他的裤子，把几个月来的肖想付诸于了实践。  
他很明显地怔愣，反应太青涩了，在我灼热的吻和抚摸下，对我的推拒如同隔靴搔痒，本来就脱力得很，青涩的他根本经不起这样的挑逗。在他最脆弱的部分被我握在手里，然后释放之后，便完全放弃了抵抗。  
他浑身湿透，身子软绵绵的，仿佛从水里被捞起来一样，意志迷失，任我摆布。而他也比想象中的要美味得多，虽然精瘦精瘦的，但是该肉多的地方，生得特别完美。水蜜桃似的小巧的屁股软软的，特别好揉捏。没有后入的经验，甬道紧致而火热，虽然开拓起来有些恼人，但是被如此紧致热烈地包裹着，让人兴致更加高昂。  
我喜欢他涨红了脸，趴在地上小声呜咽，被我干的说不出一句完整的话的样子。也喜欢把他翻过身了，抱在怀里，因为顶到了敏感的地方，他浑身颤抖，抓着我的后背不肯放手。更喜欢做完之后他赖在我的怀里，羞涩地不肯抬起头。  
一切的感觉太过新奇而美好，原来睡到大明星是这样的感觉。不是睡到明星的感觉，而是如获至宝的感觉。早知道，我的自制力应该快点绷断。  
我把人打理好，清理干净，自己也冲了一个澡，安顿在他工作室的卧室里，看他睡着才离开。走出室内，外面的凉风一吹，我也从高昂的兴致中清醒过来，可能这样的体验也就一次，这份工作我怕是跟不完半年了。

所以今天再次被叫来上课，我是很意外的，离上次事情已经过去好几天了。  
看着他像一头小豹子似的冲我发泄，我也不恼，要是打我能让他开心，并且继续让我当他的拳击教练，我很乐意。  
喏，这不，一拳就打上了我的鼻子，没带护具的我只觉得一阵天旋地转。太他妈疼了。  
他看我捂着鼻子，一时半会儿没有理他的样子，也停下了咄咄逼人的攻击。上前一看，还真被他打出了鼻血。  
小家伙基本没有什么生活经验，平时都靠助理，慌乱地扯了几张纸巾给我止血，口里喊着：“哥哥，对不起，我不是故意的。”  
瞧他一副懊恼的模样，我拿纸巾塞着鼻孔，笑了，“不生气了？”  
“我，我才没有生气呢！”  
“是我不好，如果你不愿意，我们就当没发生过这件事。该怎么训练怎么训练，还是按我之前给你制定的那个计划表。”我诚恳地给他倒了个歉。  
“我！谁说我不愿意了！”他满脸胀红了，冲我喊，然后气鼓鼓地走了。  
我笑了。

于是我就成了他长久的私人教练，嗯，训练项目不止打拳一项。


End file.
